jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park Wiki
June 22 2018 00:00:01 until Jurassic World II hits theaters Happy Halloween Date: 2015-10-31 Author: BastionMonk I wish you all a very happy / / / / this weekend! I hope you have fun with your friends and family. If you created some nice Jurassic Park themed costumes of Jack-O-Lantars, please show it on the forum. I hope that one day we will have the skills to give this wiki a nice Halloween makeover for the occasion. ''Mesozoica'': Our only chance for a new Operation Genesis game Date: 2015-09-24 Author: BastionMonk Mesozoica is a for-profit indie game project that aims to create a "theme park simulator in the vein of Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, a game where you take prehistoric creatures and create several scenarios in a theme park of your own design. A land of opportunity where the player has free control over what he/she puts into her park, what she charges to enter the park and how the prehistoric creatures look and create." Mesozoica is our only chance for getting a new 2015-version of Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. How do I know this? Many fans really want a open world dinosaur shooter/survival game. Universal has tried that but failed; and they never tried again. Because of the high demand among dino fans, many fans have tried to provide the supply. I have seen many impressive fan projects to create a dinosaur survival/shooter game. Most of them dy out after a few years without even releasing a demo. All other are permanently under construction. However, there ARE dinosaur survival games now. To name a few: ARK: Survival Evolved, Primal Carnage, Primal: The Hunter etc. NONE of these are created by Universal, major video game companies or fans. They are for-profit indie games. The SAME will happen with the dinosaur zoo simulation/management game that many fans want. Universal will NOT create one. They have given us two simple social media management games, and there are no plans for anything greater. Neither will any of the major video game companies create such a game. They could not be bothered to create a dinosaur shooter, neither will they create a dinosaur zoo management game. Fans will not create a dino zoo game, either. Ofcourse, there are a lot of fan projects out there; but there is no sign that they will be ANY more successful as their shooter counterparts. So, our only hope for getting a dinosaur zoo building and management game is with the indie game developers. Mesozoica is the best one I have seen so far. But it won't happen if fans do not financially support it. The Mesozoica team can only work on the project if there is money they can life on while they are creating the game. Remember, this is not something a bunch of dino fans are working on during their spare time. Mesozoica will not happen if they do not raise $50,000 on Kickstarter before October 6. They are only at ~35,000 and there are only 11 days left. Here are the links, you know what to do. *Mesozoica on Kickstarter *PlayMesozoica.com *Mesozoica on SteamGreenlight Share your thoughts over here Masrani Global: Jurassic World Site Launches Date: 2014-11-20 Author: John Alfred Hammond, CEO After much anticipation, Universal Studios recently released a "Teaser Site" for Jurassic World. The site features an in-universe look from the perspective of the Masrani Global Corporation , a multi-divisional corporate firm that has developed Jurassic World following the buyout of InGen in 1997. Also featured are exclusive photos and informative articles about the upcoming film, hidden as if advertisements. If interested, you can use the following links to: Go to Masrani Global: http://www.masraniglobal.com/main.html Go to my blog to discuss this exciting news: Jurassic Park Teaser Website Launches! Maps Date: 2014-07-23 Author: BastionMonk Wikia has an interesting new feature. Maps! Wikia Maps is a fan-authored mapping tool that's easy to use. Upload real-world places, images, or fictional universes to chronicle and share information across the web. Watch the introduction video here. I remember that, from the early days of this wiki, users requested an interactive map of the islands that link to the articles about the places and events. Now, finally, we can create these interactive maps. I have started to create a . You can and create more maps. Jurassic World expert Date: 2014-07-04 Author: BastionMonk Our articles , Jurassic World/Rumours and Jurassic World/Production are in a very bad shape. We need someone who can write properly and will keep the articles free of vandals and update them as soon as there is new trustworthy news. And we need that someone now. Do you want to take this job? Please respond here. New Admin Date: 2014-04-04 Author: BastionMonk Collector1 has made a tsunami of edits in the last weeks. I hope this diligence was sparked by my new Mission-reward system. I'm still busy calculation the rewards of all his edits. Nonetheless, I'm sure he has earned over 100 Experience Points. 100 XP is the threshold for becoming an admin. So, my fellow ParkPedians, welcome your new admin. News archive: DNN Newsland Check out more Images and Videos here: Main Page/More Media To create a new page, enter the title below. width=25 __NOEDITSECTION__ de: es: it: ja: nl: pt-br: ru: Category:Park Pedia:The Jurassic Park wiki